vocaladrenalinefffandomcom-20200214-history
The Disaster Assignment
This is episode two of my VA fanfiction. Enjoy!!!! Episode Part One Amanda Monolouge:'' I did it!!!! I finally have a boyfriend, only Sabrina knows about us, but me and Luke are officially a couple now. I'm letting the rest of Vocal Adrenaline know about us. In song.'' At Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal... Jesse: Amanda, I believe you have a song for us Amanda: Yes I do Sabrina rolls her eyes. Jesse: Hit the music Amanda (Singing): Yellow diamonds in the light And we're standing side by side As your shadow crosses mine What it takes to come alive It's the way I’m feeling I just can't deny But I've gotta let it go We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place Shine a light through an open door Love and life I will divide Turn away cause I need you more Feel the heartbeat in my mind It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny But I’ve gotta let it go We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place Yellow diamonds in the light And we're standing side by side As your shadow crosses mine... We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place Amanda looks at Luke several times during the performance, upsetting Sabrina Jesse: I know what's going on here, you and Luke are a thing now Luke: We wanted to tell you all first Felicity's phone rings Felicity: Excuse me, I have to take this Jesse: Go ahead Felicity walks backstage Sabrina: Let's get this clear, you two are together now, you're not gonna need me, you'll both be having solos and and duets. I'm out. Sabrina storms out of the auditorium. Then Felicity walks in, crying. Chloe: Felicity, are you okay? Felicity: No, my parents were just in a car crash, they might not live. She bursts into more tears Luke: If your parents are in hospital, where are you going to stay?? You can't live on your own. Jesse: You can move in with me for the majority of time your parents are in the hospital. Felicity: Thank you Jesse: Chloe, go help her clean up, her mascara's smudged They walk out Jesse: New assignment, we will sing songs to Felicity to help her get through this Luke: Very reasonable The bell rings, and everybody walks out. Later, Felicity is alone in the auditorium. Felicity: Oh God-our heavenly Father. Oh, God-and my father Who is also in heaven. May the light of this Flickering candle Illuminate the night the way Your spirit illuminates my soul. Felicity (Singing): Papa, can you hear me? Papa, can you see me? Papa can you find me in the night? Papa are you near me? Papa, can you hear me? Papa, can you help me not be frightened? Looking at the skies I seem to see A million eyes which ones are yours? Where are you now that yesterday Has waved goodbye And closed its doors? The night is so much darker; The wind is so much colder; The world I see is so much bigger Now that I'm alone. Papa, please forgive me. Try to understand me; Papa, don't you know I had no choice? Can you hear me praying, Anything I'm saying Even though the night is filled with voices? I remember everything you taught me Every book I've ever read... Can all the words in all the books Help me to face what lies ahead? The trees are so much taller And I feel so much smaller; The moon is twice as lonely And the stars are half as bright... Papa, how I love you... Papa, how I need you. Papa, how I miss you Kissing me good night... The song ends with Felicity fainting in shock. Episode Part 2 Jesse is looking for Felicity to take her to his house, he finds her on the floor in the auditorium. Jesse: Oh No!!!! Felicity, are you okay?? Wake up!! Felicity: What... happened?? Jesse: I think you fainted. We have to go back to my house, you need sleep. Felicity: Okay Jesse takes her home and let's her sleep on his bed, with him on the couch. In the morning, Luke and Amanda are at Luke's locker, decorating. Luke: This is a really good idea you know. A calendar for our important relationship dates, photos took since we were official. I love you. Amanda: I love you too. They lean over for a 5 second kiss. Luke: So, when are we decorating your locker?? Amanda: If you can, tomorrow Luke: Of course I have time, it's your locker. They leave the locker and walk to Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal, hand in hand. When they get there, Chloe is ready to sing a song. Chloe: Felicity, I can't believe what happened, I am really sorry for you. I prepared this song for you. Chloe (Singing): Yeah, I'll tell you something I think you'll understand When I'll say that something I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand Oh please, say to me You'll let me be your man And please, say to me You'll let me hold your hand Now let me hold your hand I wanna hold your hand And when I touch you, I feel happy, Inside It's such a feeling that my love I can't hide I can't hide I can't hide Yeah, you've got that something I think you'll understand When I'll say that something I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand And when I touch you I feel happy Inside It's such a feeling that my love I can't hide I can't hide I can't hide Yeah, you've got that something I think you'll understand When I'll feel that something I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand Felicity: Thank you, Chloe Chloe walks to Felicity and hugs her. She then sits down next to her. Jesse: Anyone else?? Then Sabrina turns up, arms folded across her chest. Sabrina: Hi guys, I'm sorry about yesterday. I heard we were singing songs for Felicity. I wanted to contribute.I need Amanda and Chloe, they agreed to help. Luke is shocked that Sabrina had asked Amanda and she had agreed. Jesse: Go ahead, good to see you back Sabrina (Singing): As I lay me down Heaven hear me now I'm lost without a cause After giving it my all Winter storms have come And darkened my sun After all that I've been through Who on earth can I turn to? I look to you, I look to you After all my strength is gone In you I can be strong I look to you, I look to you Yeah And when melodies are gone In you I hear a song I look to you You About to lose my breath There's no more fighting left Sinking to rise no more Searching for that open door And every road that I've taken Mmm Led to my regret And I don't know if I'm goin' make it Nothing to do but lift my head I look to you, I look to you Yeah After all my strength is gone In you I can be strong I look to you, I look to you Ohhhhhh And when melodies are gone Yeah In you I hear a song I look to you (Amanda and Chloe: My levees are broken ) Levees are broken (Amanda and Chloe: My walls are coming) Yeah Wall come down (Amanda and Chloe: Tumbling down on me) Coming down on me (Amanda and Chloe:' The rain is falling) Rain is falling ('Amanda and Chloe:' Defeat is calling) 'feat is calling ('Amanda and Chloe: I need you to set me free) Need you to set me free Take me far away from the battle I need you shine on me I look to you I look to you After all my strength is gone In you I can be strong I look to you (Amanda and Chloe: To you) I look to you, ohhh, ooooh (Amanda and Chloe: Oh-oh-oh) And when melodies are gone (Amanda and Chloe: '''Melodies are gone) In you I hear a song I look to you Yeah I look to you Ooooh I look to you Sabrina hugs Felicity, and sits next to Amanda. Luke smiles. Jesse: See you same time tomorrow guys They clear out, and Jesse starts to look for a group number they can sing at the end of the assignment. At Luke's locker stand Amanda and Luke. Sabrina walks up to them. Sabrina: I'm sorry about before, I wasn't thinking properly Luke: It's fine, we both understand Amanda: We completely understand Sabrina: I have to go now Luke: See you later She walks off into the crowded hall of students. The next day at VA rehearsal... Luke: Jesse, me and Amanda have a song for Felicity with everyone lese for back-up Jesse: Take it away Vocal Adrenaline (singing) (except Felicity): {C Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Luke: Yeah) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Luke:' Mmmm) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Amanda': Ohhhh) Hum-hum-hum-hum (Amanda: Yeah) hum (Luke:' Ohhhh noooo) '''Luke:' {C Sometimes in our lives, We all have pain. We all have sorrow. But, if we are wise We know that there's always tomorrow. Luke and Amanda: Lean on me When you're not strong, And I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on, For it won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on. Amanda with Vocal Adrenaline: Please! (please) Swallow your pride (pride) If I have things You need to borrow, (For) for no one can fill Those of your needs That you won't let show. {C Amanda with Vocal Adrenaline: {C So just call (call) on me brother (hey) When you need a hand (When you need a hand). We all need (need) somebody to lean on! (I just might have a problem) I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on! Amanda with Vocal Adrenaline: Lean on me (hey) When you're not strong (when you're not strong). I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend). I'll help you carry on (help you carry on), For it wont be long (oh, it wont be long) 'Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. Vocal Adrenaline: {C (Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey) When you need a hand (when you need a hand). Amanda with Vocal Adrenaline: {C We all need (need) somebody to lean on! (Artie: Somebody to lean on) (I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand. Amanda with Vocal Adrenaline: We all need somebody to lean on! Lean on me. Luke with Vocal Adrenaline: If (If) There is a load (there is a load) You have to bear (you have to bear) That you can't carry, I'm (I'm higher) right up the road. I'll share your load If you just call me. Vocal Adrenaline: Call me (Luke: I'm calling). Call me (Amanda: When you need a friend). Call me (Luke':' Call me). Call me (Sabrina: Call me) (Luke: When you need a friend). Call me (Sabrina':' When you need a friend). Call me (' Amanda:' If you need a friend). Call me (Sabrina': '''Any time of day). Call me. '''Amanda:' {C It won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on Amanda with Vocal Adrenaline: {C Lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend Lean on lean on lean on me lean on me Lean on lean on lean on me I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on. I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on). {C Luke: {C Ohh Amanda: {C Yeah! Jesse and Felicity clap. Jesse: I was going to have you guys all perform a different number for Felicity, but you can't top that. Well done guys. Felicity: Thank you everyone, okay newsflash. The doctors confirmed with me that they may have serious injuries but my parents a re going to live!!!!!!!! They all hug Felicity in happiness. Songs We Found Love by Rihanna. Sung by Amanda Papa, Can You Hear Me? by Lara Fabian. Sung by Felicity I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles. Sung by Chloe I Look To You by Whitney Houston. Sung By Sabrina with backup from Chloe and Amanda Lean On Me by Bill Withers. Sung by Vocal Adrenaline (except Felicity) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 1